


Routine and Revelry

by EverestV



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: but for context this takes place in Val Royeaux, during the Revelations quest for Blackwall, poem, school assignment turned fanfic because obviously, there's not much to tag since no one is mentioned...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverestV/pseuds/EverestV
Summary: Another class assignment poem experimenting with form, as inspired by Lawrence Ferlinghetti's "A Coney Island of the Mind."Trea with her party (Cassandra, Sera, and Vivienne -- though they aren't mentioned by name) arrive in Val Royeaux to buy necessary supplies, and to a lesser extent, see what this "runaway Blackwall" business is about. Only the latter is accomplished.





	Routine and Revelry

Walking forward and looking up

               through the rain pelting against the metal

                                                  on our backs and

                                        at our sides and

                              in our hands

The city is still the same

               with its ivy strewn about

for some reason left to live and

thrive almost without limit

               to the shining blue of the tile and mosaic

iridescent and shimmering at times and

stark and solid at others

rivaling the clear sky in pigment

               the gold trimmings

                                        the blood banners

                                                              the alabaster of its walls

The city is still the same

to the naked eye

And yet

Everything is      weighed down by the rain

everything is                     dulled out by the rain

everything is                                    louder

Walking forward and looking out

                                        through the crowd

                                                            that’s formed and foaming at the mouth

                                                                                                the air rings out in revolt

We’re drawn ever closer

                                                                                                despite our heavy hesitation

                                                                                                despite other tasks that call to us

The gallows stand before us

the focal point of the city’s interest

but they are not empty as we’ve thus seen

               A man waits

               a man reads aloud

and we watch

our feet like the crowd’s are rooted to the ground.


End file.
